


The Not So Little Merman

by Grelliebean



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelliebean/pseuds/Grelliebean
Summary: The Little Mermaid, but Eric is the one with a fishtail...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Yoo, Eric?”

“Aye?”

“You sure you want to go at the surface? I heard it’s cold there….”

“I’ll manage, dinnae worry those pretty ‘eads o’ yers.” Eric turned to the younger mermen, who were holding hands. “I’m an adult, so..”

“OK, then.”

“Have fun!”

“And be careful!” The palace counselor, William, was serious - nobody in their kingdom wanted to be discovered by the human world.

 

* * *

 

“So, princess...prince Sebastian is already waiting for us at the castle.” Grelle rolled her eyes, not at Sascha, but at the idea: she knew the reason of the man’s presence - Sebastian’s dad was losing power, so he decided to marry his repulsive son to her, the daughter of the more influential king Lawrence. Smart, right?

“Nice…” Her tone had been disinterested, and the smaller person caught the point.

“I understand...I don’t know exactly, why don’t you like him?”

“It’s alright, Sascha. I don’t trust him. He acts gentle towards me when my dad is there, but...I don’t think he would be that gentle when we’re all alone. I’m lucky to have you around me at all times.” She hugged her confident, patting their head, when she heard the captain of the ship.

“There’s a storm coming, princess, better hide…” The man didn’t manage to finish his line when Grelle fell over the board of the ship and into the water.

 

* * *

 

Eric was enjoying the already forceful wind when he saw the ship and hid behind a rock. He watched it from there, his eyes fixed on that beautiful redhead, who apparently was some noble lady.

The panic settled in his stomach when he saw her falling off the ship and swam directly in her direction, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her above the water.

He held her head on his shoulder, looking at the sailors who were trying their best to steady their ship. He couldn’t judge them for ignoring the princess; their first interest was to get back to land as safely as they could.

Eric submerged again, hoping she would survive until he got to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Grelle scrunched her nose, annoyed with the light and the cold water at her feet..

Wait, cold water? 

She opened her eyes carefully, noticing that she was on the beach and someone was looming above her. The man seemed rather handsome, but she couldn’t make his features clear. His voice was really nice, though, as he shushed her…

She extended a hand to him, but then a male voice screamed something in their direction and the man who saved her was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Princess! Oh my God, I thought you’ll never make it back alive, I’m so relieved…”

Sebastian’s voice was dripping with worry, but he wasn’t really involved: the sole reason the prince was worried about his bride-to-be was that he wouldn’t be able to claim Lawrence’s kingdom otherwise.

“Yeah, I guess…” Grelle squealed a bit when he scooped her up, a smirk gracing his lips:

“My, but what happened to your dress? Did someone tear it?”

“If you say one more word…” He silenced her with a rather forced kiss and carried her back to the palace.

 

* * *

 

Eric observed the whole scene from behind a rock, cursing his inability to see faces clear at a distance. It looked like a love scene, if he ignored the princess’ rather bored and annoyed body language.

But he didn’t.

That gave him some hope.

Eric returned to the palace, noticing Ron and Alan sitting and talking. These kids were really close and it made him happy.

“EEERIIIIC!! YOU GOTTA TELL US WHAT HAPPENED UP THERE!” Ronald had been the more vocal one, holding Alan’s hand and moving his tail from side to side.

The man’s rather dreamy expression told them something, though.

“He met the girl of his dreams, Ron, I’m sure…”

“Well good for him…”

Eric swam past them, ruffling Alan’s hair and going straight to William, the counsellor.

“We need tae see th’ wizard.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you in your right mind, Eric?” William swam alongside him, an annoyed expression gracing his features like usual. Honestly, he thought Eric had some sense in him, but to fall so head over heels for a girl he saw for a few hours? He was going mad.

“Will, ain’t like I dinnae kno’ the risks…”

“Then why? She doesn’t even know your name, she barely remembers how you look like! And Lau’s a fiend: he’ll most likely try to cheat on you with something…”

“Well well well…” The smooth voice of the sea wizard was heard around them and an old octopus wrapped its arms around Will’s tail. The merman gave a slight squeal, but it didn’t really matter: the octopus just wanted someone to play with, poor old thing.

“So, Eric…” Lau’s eyes were closed again and he held a large shell in a hand. “I heard there’s a girl up there who stole your heart. Am I right?”

“Aye.”

“Aaaand you want to go to the surface and tell her that YOU saved her and not that spoiled brat who wants to marry her.”

“Aye.”

“Well, simple. You have a week, starting from when we agree on this, for you to convince her to fall in love with you and ditch her marriage for you. If you manage, very well, if not - you die.”

William flailed his arms at Eric, not even trying to escape the octopus’ hug anymore.

But Eric didn’t listen.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Grelle was wandering the beach again, hoping she would at least catch a glimpse of the man who saved her.

Even though she had a very vague idea of how he looked like.

Maybe, just maybe…

 

* * *

 

Eric took his forehead in his palm, listening to Will bragging. Yeah, Lau had been a bit of a piece of shit for taking his voice alongside the shell collection, but that meant he had to try harder for the lady’s heart.

“First off, you’ll need some trousers, humans don’t walk around like this...Also you’ll need not to be creepy, after all, she probably doesn’t remember you…”

The first part was solved as Eric pulled on a pair of very old pants he found. Good, now he had to let the lady find him, somehow…

“Hey!” William disappeared as fast as he could and Eric turned towards the voice’s source...

 

* * *

 

Grelle could swear that this man looked like someone she knew, but she wasn’t sure.

“Are you alright?” The man simply nodded and made some signs to signify he couldn’t speak.

She nodded back. “Alright. I’ll take you to the palace because you look rather cold. Is it OK?”

He nodded again, this time smiling.

Maybe his chances weren’t as low as Lau predicted...


	4. Chapter 4

Grelle sneaked into the palace with Eric, going unnoticed by everyone. When she arrived in her private quarters (where only Sascha, Rudgar, the maids and occasionally her father were allowed), she called up her butler and her confident.

Needless to say that Rudgar nearly had a heart attack when confronted with the giant blonde.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I found this gentleman this morning on the beach, apparently he survived a sinking ship, I don’t know...Anyway, I’d like you both to help him feel comfortable here until I talk to dad about the whole situation. Will you?”

“Yes, princess.” Both of them bowed and Grelle covered Eric with a blanket, smiling.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

* * *

 

Sascha and Rudgar looked at Eric. He didn’t seem dangerous, even the soft way in which he looked at the princess was a giveaway. 

“Do you think king Lawrence would agree with Grelle marrying off this man?”

“No, I don’t think so. He made a promise - a forced one, yes - but it’s still a promise.”

Rudgar took another look at Eric from the corner of his eye.

“Though I wouldn’t mind him marrying our princess…”

 

* * *

 

“I’d like to see this gentleman, too. I agree, it’s tasteless to leave a survivor alone on the beach with no help, but I want to be sure he’s not a danger.”

“Trust me on this, he’s not dangerous.” Grelle opened the door and Lawrence’s eyes met Eric’s.

“Hello…” The blonde just nodded and Sascha explained:

“With all the respect, Your Majesty, but he can’t speak….”

“Sascha tried to make conversation, but he just made signs.”

“I understand.” Lawrence took a good look at the man and turned to his daughter.

“He can stay with us.” Eric smiled and nodded courteously.

He had a chance...


End file.
